A primary lithium battery is provided with an anode having a lithium metal or a lithium alloy as the anode active material, and a cathode having such as manganese dioxide, copper oxide or graphite fluoride as the cathode active material, and is structured to have an electrode body with the cathode and the anode arranged to oppose each other via a separator and is hermetically sealed inside a jacket body such as cell can together with a non-aqueous organic electrolyte.
A primary lithium battery has a high-energy density as well as a characteristic of being capable of discharging over a long term while allowing a small amount of voltage drop until the last stage of the discharge. And therefore, primary lithium batteries are widely used for the purpose of continuously feeding power for a long term to equipment such as power sources of stationary gas meters and water meters. Additionally, the primary lithium battery has a characteristic of being capable of being stored for a long-term in an unused state. The following NPL 1 relates to the present invention and describes various primary lithium batteries having different operating principles and structures. The following NPL 2 describes a technology related to the field of the present invention.